Caught On Tape
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: McGee has a new camera he wants to test out and with Abby and Tony as his sidekicks he discovers more than he intends to. oneshot  reposted  Kate/Gibbs


**Disclaimer: **All I own this time around is the computer I used to create this little fic. Nothing that looks or feels familiar belongs to me.

**A/N: **This has absolutely nothing to do with the episode in Season 2 but I really couldn't come up with a better title. I decided to edit all my mistakes and repost. Thanks to alix33 for picking up all of them and pointing them out to me. [smiles

**A/N: 2 **I didn't realise I uploaded the wrong story. sorry that one is still in the process. This is the correct one. (sorry)

* * *

Caught On Tape

"Uh boss is it okay if we left early today?" Tony asked his boss hopeful even though he knew there was a minimal chance of it happening. He and McGee had been sitting at their desks for the past two hours doing absolutely nothing and he was now tired of doing just that; absolutely nothing.

Gibbs knew it was pointless to keep any of the team members there since there was nothing left to do. He looked up at Tony and nodded his approval to let them leave. The boys wasted no time in gathering their things and went one floor down to visit their lab techie before they left.

"Hey guys whats going on?" Abby was her usual chirpy self and high once again on all the caffeine from the Caff-Pows she had drank. "Not much the boss man said we could leave early because there is nothing we can keep ourselves occupied with," Tony replied. "Where's Kate?" Abby asked when she didn't see her partner in crime enter the lab with the other two agents.

"I think she still had a bit of paperwork to complete" McGee said as he looked at Tony knowing Tony had dumped more than half his share of the reports on Kate's desk for her to complete. "I'm sure she'll come down and see you as soon as she's done with all the reports" he added as an afterthought.

Meanwhile in the bullpen...

Gibbs was not surprised to see Kate not jump up and leave as soon as he gave the go ahead to do so. He knew she would complete everything she had to do before she left and the stack of papers he saw on her desk looked like it would take the entire night to complete.

"Kate aren't you leaving? I'm pretty sure these papers will still be on your desk when you return tomorrow morning, unless they grow feet and move back to Tony's desk where they ought to be" he added mischievously his blue eyes glinting naughtily. Hearing the humor in his voice she replied "yes Gibbs I am leaving but I'm meeting up with a few friends from the secret service later and it's easier to get there from here than for me to go home and then drive all the way back".

He did not ask her who exactly she was meeting as he knew the guy she was dating previously when she was still a part of the secret service had died when Gibbs had met her on their 'first case' together. So he assumed she was not meeting any men and she didn't look like she was on a mission to go man-hunting either.

At precisely 19:20 she started gathering her things and placed the completed stack of reports on her boss's desk. Looking up at her he greeted her good bye with the nod of his head and watched her retreating figure until it was swallowed up by the elevator doors.

Her friends had decided to meet up at one of the quieter bars in the area knowing there would not be many very young or underage people with no idea of what to do with their parents' unlimited stashes of money, there. Still it was quite busy for a week night. They scouted around for a table but all were occupied so they decided to sit up at the bar and watch whatever was going on behind them.

After ordering their drinks they sat and chatted about what had changed since they had last met. Some of the girls were now engaged and others were in long term relationships and it seemed Kate was the only one still unattached. If only the man she was hectically attracted to knew how she felt about him she thought to herself.

With all his team members gone for the evening Gibbs decided it was time for him to pack up and head home to work on his boat. It would help him deal with the weird feelings he was experiencing toward his female agent. As he was driving home he decided to stop at his favourite bar for a drink and then make his way home.

He noticed it was busier than usual for a week night and as he surveyed the crowd his eyes settled on the brunette he had grown so accustomed to. A smirk replaced the frown on his face and he strolled over to where she was sitting at the bar listening intently to what the bartender was saying. He came up behind her and whispered in her ear making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when she recognized his voice. She could not have mistaken it for anyone else's in the world.

"Agent Todd I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were meeting up with a few friends this evening," he repeated her earlier statement. "Gibbs hi I am meeting friends here. They're all around here somewhere," she pointed to various places in the bar, though she knew Gibbs would not know who exactly she was pointing at. "It seems like they've all found other people to socialize with" Gibbs noticed nonchalantly as he voiced his thoughts. "Why are you still sitting here at the bar instead of finding someone to socialize with?" he asked her with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"These people are not really my type" she admitted to him. "You're telling me that you don't think any of these guys are good looking or attractive?" "It's not just about the looks Gibbs" Kate answered exasperated by his thinking "it's about the impression they give off as well," she finished. "These guys all remind me of Tony in some very, very distorted way," she explained.

Outside the bar...

Tony, Abby and McGee had decided to check out the Probie's new camera which he was animatedly telling Abby about. As they drove through the streets Tony spotted their boss's car parked on the side of the road just outside the entrance to the bar. "Hey isn't that the boss man's car?" he asked and from the look on his face McGee knew there was an idea running through Tony's head that would without a doubt get them into trouble.

Finding a parking space outside the building was proving to be more than just difficult. Tony was out of the car before Abby had even switched off the engine and raced up to the doors which would lead them inside where their boss was.

"Probie don't forget your camera!" Tony shouted as he remembered how the probie was animatedly telling the Goth girl about his new piece of equipment. "What exactly are you planning DiNozzo?" McGee asked when he finally caught up with the terrible twosome. "To test out your new camera just as you wanted" Abby grinned manically and it mirrored the look on the senior agents face.

Just as their two colleagues had done earlier they scanned the place looking for a familiar face and an empty table before McGee's gaze settled on something he thought was peculiar but not altogether out of this world. Following his line of sight Tony exclaimed "well I think we found a couple of subjects to focus on," He pointed out his boss and the only other female member of their team sitting next to each other enjoying a drink. "And there was no pun intended on that sentence," he finished as he saw the look on McGee's face.

"So what you're telling me is you don't find Tony attractive at all?" Gibbs was slightly amused and his lip curled up on the one side. He knew she and Tony bantered a lot with each other but he wasn't sure if there was more to it than just the plain teasing that went on. In a selfish corner of his heart he hoped there was not more than just the big brother little sister relationship happening.

"Tony is definitely attractive just not the way I like the people I date to be. He's still a bit too young for me mentally speaking," she answered simply and put his irrational fear to rest. "If then Tony isn't your type what type of partner are you looking for?" this was becoming a serious conversation and Gibbs was not sure if he wanted to hear her answer just in case she said something he didn't want to hear. There was a part of him hoping against all hope that he in some absurd way was her type.

Taking a deep breath she started "I like the type of man who can make a statement without actually saying anything.

A man who will accept me for who I am and not try to change me.

A man who is clever, witty, funny and have a sense of humour.

A man who can make me feel like I am the most important person in his life,

A man who will never leave me when the going gets tough.

A man who is a little dangerous, psycho and knows when and how to break the rules and be rebellious at times

A man with old school values," she trailed off "someone like..."

Before she finish her sentence a loud cheer erupted from the group next to them. There was confetti and streamers thrown everywhere and a slightly drunk patron crashed into Kate resulting in her falling forward into Gibbs and spilling his drink onto his jacket.

x

"I hope you're getting all of this probie!" Tony exclaimed excitedly rubbing his hands together as if he had a plan already working in his mind. "Tony we're going to get into trouble for spying on the boss" McGee muttered hoping this insane behaviour from the senior agent would come to an end really soon. "Come on Timmy look at it this way we're not spying on the boss we're looking out for Kate and if it just so happens that Gibbs is with her there's nothing we can do about it" she stated as a matter of fact and left no space for any argument from the junior agent.

x

Instinctively Gibbs reached out to catch her, his hands landing on her waist and instead of holding her firmly where she fell he pulled her closer into him. The smirk left his face and made way for a full smile his eyes twinkling brightly in the dimly lit room. He would do anything to keep her in his arms for just a little longer.

Not sure if she was misinterpreting the response from her boss Kate slowly raised her hands and placed her palms on his chest grabbing a hold of his jacket and tugging it slightly before pushing herself away from him. "Sorry," she whispered a red tinge creeping up her neck and cheeks when she realised the position they were in.

"I'm not" he whispered back and she heard the humor in his voice. She lifted an eyebrow at him in response but smiling all the same. The few seconds she had spent in her boss's arms was more than enough to keep her smiling for a lifetime though she could not help the need to want more.

Still keeping his hands on her waist he repeated his earlier action of pulling her in closer to him. Kate was unsure if it was the effects of the alcohol that was making Gibbs do things he wouldn't normally do or if he was doing it intentionally. She focused on a place just below his eyes trying to avoid his gaze, as her head dueled with her heart if this was the right thing to do or not.

Taking a chance to look up she saw there were pieces of paper from the streamers and confetti stuck in his hair. She lifted her hand in an attempt to remove the residue from his hair and she had to move closer to him as she could not reach the back of his head. A tingly feeling raced through her body as she relished the feel of her body against his. She brushed it out of his hair taking care to remember the feel of his soft silver hair on her fingers.

The perfume Kate had on wafted into the space they were in and it was wreaking havoc in Gibbs's mind. It was taking all his strength not to just straighten up and claim what was already his. Unconsciously he started drawing circles on the crest of her hip bone making her squirm slightly.

Finally she took the chance to meet his gaze which were piercing blue but still twinkling with mischief. "What are you doing?" she asked him breathily. "Nothing" he replied honestly the full smile still gracing his lips. "I think this is not..." she started but he didn't get to hear the rest of her statement as he stood up and made the most of his situation and brought his mouth crashing down on hers.

Her eyes closed in automatic reaction to his action and at first she was unsure about whether she should respond to his kiss or not. All inhibitions were thrown out of her mind when she felt the passion in his kiss and she matched his intensity kissing him. Her hands moved from his hair to the nape of his neck in an attempt to bring his mouth closer to hers the other remained on his chest. His hands in turn snaked around her upper back and head aiming to deepen the already fiery kiss.

x

"I think we should leave them to it" McGee mumbled to the other two as they interestedly watched their boss and coworker make out on the other side of the room. "I think you're right Timmy" Abby agreed with the junior agent. "Come on Tony" she pulled Tony away from where he was standing and out of the crowded bar. "That was unexpected" was the only statement that came to his mind. "Well you know what Gibbs says expect the unexpected," they all chimed in unison. Tomorrow was going to be a very good day Tony thought to himself.

x

When the oxygen had run out of both their lungs Gibbs and Kate took the difficult task of disengaging themselves from each other. "So... What now?" Kate asked still trying to get her breath back. "My place or yours?" Gibbs played along. "Mine - most women" she started "prefer doing it in their own beds," he finished for her taking her hand and leading her out of the now emptying place.

They took care not to arrive at work at the same time knowing it would spark aroused interest from the senior agent. The boss was first to arrive and he was somewhat relieved to see none of the others were there yet. Tony made his entrance 10 minutes later and then half an hour later Kate came in. McGee had still not come in and this made Gibbs wonder. He need not have worried though as the phone on as DiNozzo's desk started ringing.

x

"DiNozzo" he answered, followed by a mischievous glint in his eye and a simple "I'll be right down Abby. This caught Gibbs's attention and he pulled Kate with him as they followed Tony to Abby's lab. Needless to say they were shocked to see what was going on in the lab. Abby, McGee and DiNozzo were huddled up in front of the plasma with Abby talking in her usual chirpy mood.

"I got to work early this morning and I managed to get this done for you Tony oh great one" she giggled. "I uploaded the video from Timmy's camera onto my old faithful friend here" she pointed to the computer and continued speaking "and I have made a copy for you as you requested," she told Tony.

"What's going on here?" Gibbs asked as he strolled into the lab. He looked up at the plasma and had to blink twice as he saw what was on the screen. It was the video Tony had taken last night when they had caught Gibbs and Kate kissing in the bar. The three stooges were too slow and even when McGee had changed the picture on the screen they knew their boss had already seen what was displayed on it. Kate was standing not far behind him, and she had by now turned tomato red. Before Gibbs could start Abby shouted "it was all Tony's idea Gibbs" making him turn to fully face Tony.

"Spying on me DiNozzo?" he asked his senior agent. "No Boss we were just checking out the Probie's new camera. We had no idea you guys were in there, together," he added as an afterthought and no I am not lying. "That is not what it looks like" Gibbs said uneasily after a while. "Really?" Abby asked with peaked interest as she knew both Kate and Gibbs had been dancing around their feelings for each other for a while now with neither wanting to start something they thought wouldn't work.

"Oh come on boss you were the one who said 'evidence doesn't lie'" Tony piped up. "I did DiNozzo but you guys have an insufficient amount of it. That's not all of it, there's more" his smirk found its way back to his lips. The three stood rooted to their spots as Gibbs did a 180 and began to walk out of the lab taking Kate with him. Placing his hand on her lower back and guiding her out he said loud enough for them to hear, "well now that they know I guess we can make it official."

"Oh my word" was the response that went through all their heads. "Gibbs and Kate who would have thought?" Tony asked to which Abby and McGee raised their hands to answer his question.

* * *

There we go. Another of my weird products once again. 

Don't feel shy to leave any feedback please.

chow

hellraiser (",)


End file.
